TARDE
by Riosaku
Summary: [Oneshot Reeditado] Abandono, separacion, reecuentro ¿sera tarde para Ellos?


Algunos ya la habran leido, pero como los cambios fueron notorios decidi colocarla nuevamente, espero les guste como quedo.

_Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi_

_La canción es de Ricardo Arjona y se llama Tarde del álbum sin daños a terceros_

**"TARDE"**

Han pasado casi seis años desde la fracasada boda entre Ranma y Akane, seis años sin verse o hablarse, hasta ahora.

Ranma era pareja de Ukyo, llevaban 3 años juntos. Akane por otra parte estaba comprometida con Ryoga y planeaban casarse dentro de un mes. Ambos jóvenes supuestamente eran felices con sus respectivas parejas, pero muy adentro sabían que faltaba algo muy importante a sus relaciones y eso era amor.

Un día Ranma y Ukyo paseaban por una plaza, cuando por azares del destino se encontraron frente a frente con Akane y Ryoga. Ranma sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y palpitaba cada vez con mayor fuerza por solo verla, Ella sentía igual…

_Justamente ahora  
Irrumpes en mi vida  
Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
Tarde como siempre  
Nos llega la fortuna_

Ukyo sorprendida saludó a la pareja con alegría, hace años que no se veían y a pesar de las rivalidades del pasado la amistad aun estaba, por su parte Ryoga notó la reacción de Akane y posesivamente tomó su mano. Este gesto hizo que la joven reaccionara y saludara amigablemente sin dejar ver las emociones que la invadían en esos momentos.

- Hola Ukyo… Ranma… - Saludó la joven con una forzada sonrisa para luego inconscientemente bajar la mirada, no queriendo encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que habían sido parte de sus sueños cada noche.

- Hola Akane…Ryoga, tanto tiempo sin vernos- Saludó Ranma, dando un vistazo mas a fondo a la pareja, notó el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Akane, miles de emociones le invadieron mas intentó ocultarlas con una amigable sonrisa.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos- Dijo Ryoga, notando las manos entrelazadas de la otra pareja y mencionándolo enseguida - Es idea mía o ¿Ustedes están juntos?-

Akane al ver en la dirección que Ryoga fijaba su mirada notó el porque de la pregunta, Ranma al notarlo inconscientemente soltó la mano de Ukyo, quien no prestó demasiado atención a su acción.

-Pues si llevamos 3 años saliendo- Sonrió la joven - Y ustedes al parecer no se quedan atrás –Dijo la joven mirando a Akane con picardía.

Al escuchar la pregunta Ranma presto completa atención a la respuesta, la cual rogaba a Dios no fuera la que imaginaba.

Akane notando la atención de Ranma sintió incomodidad para responder - Bueno nosotros…-

Ryoga impaciente por responder se adelantó – Akane y Yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes- Dijo el chico sonriendo y con un leve sonroje mientras miraba a Akane cariñosamente.

Ranma se sintió cayendo en un vació, en todo ese tiempo sin Ella había querido evitar el pensar en Akane con otro, aunque hace tiempo sabía que esta tenía a alguien, ahora estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla, la frustración y la tristeza llenaron su corazón, más no lo demostraba. Akane estaba en una posición similar, en especial al ver la felicidad que mostraba Ukyo lo que indicaba el buen camino de su relación. Ambos jovenes estaban abatidos en sus interiores.

_Tu ibas con El  
Yo iba con Ella  
Jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
Por no aguardar los sueños  
Por miedo a quedar solos_

Inconscientemente Akane y Ranma recordaron en sus mentes aquel día en que el destino decidió que ambos tomaran diferentes caminos.

Flash back

Al día siguiente de la boda fallida, Ranma estaba entrenando en el Dojo, cuando de repente llegó Mousse.

- ¡Ranma Saotome prepárate a perder¡No voy a permitir que te cases con Shampoo!-

-¿Se puede saber de que estas hablando Mousse!- Pregunto Ranma desconcertado.

- ¡Shampoo dijo que si ayer no te casaste no fue porque arruináramos la boda, sino que era porque planeabas casarte con Ella!-

Ranma ya aburrido de la misma escena de siempre respondió - ¿Y Tú le creíste!-

En esos momentos Akane iba pasando fuera del Dojo cuando escucho la discusión, la curiosidad pudo más decidiendo oír lo que decían se asomó sigilosamente.

-¿Entonces era mentira¿No tienes intensiones de casarte con Ella!- Preguntó Mousse no creyéndole mucho.

-¡Por supuesto que es mentira¿Acaso estas loco¡Ni aunque me ofrecieran la cura a mi maldición me casaría con Ella¡No me gusta, nunca me gustó y jamás me va gustar¿Entiendes¡A mi me interesa solo una persona¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo con el compromiso y ya lo he dejado claro varias veces¿Cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta! A parte de algunas excepciones ¿me has escuchado alguna vez decir que planeo casarme con Ella!-

Akane al escuchar lo que dijo Ranma sintió que su mundo se venia abajo, lo primero que pensó era de que Ranma se refería a Ella, recordando todas las veces que la insultaba o que decía no estar interesado en el compromiso. Lo peor de todo, Él quería a alguien más…

Tomando una decisión drástica se dirigió a su cuarto, sabía que mientras estuviera en esa casa Ranma jamás podría ser libre del compromiso, lo mejor era separarse de Él de una vez y así darle la oportunidad de estar con aquella que había elegido, aunque en el paso Ella sufriera, lo amaba y quería que al menos Él fuera feliz.. Tomando lo necesario y dejando una nota salió por su ventana para no regresar más…

Cuando Ranma fue a su cuarto para avisarle de la cena lo encontró vacío, solo vio una pequeña nota sobre la cama dirigida a toda la familia, en la que decía que rompía el compromiso y se iba para comenzar una nueva vida, dejando expreso en que si iban en su busca haría lo imposible para que no la encontraran.

Ese día, la vida de Ranma perdía sentido, Ella era su única razón de soportar el diario vivir y la había perdido sin haber tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por Ella.

Ranma la buscó por meses, más le fue imposible encontrarla, al parecer la joven cumplía con su palabra de evitar ser encontrada. Un día dejó de buscarla, pero siguió esperando que algún día Akane cambiara de idea y finalmente regresara, pasaron casi tres años, pero Akane no volvía, Ukyo a pesar de conocer los sentimientos del chico, no lo abandonó, se mantuvo incondicional a su lado esperando sanar algún día su corazón, Ranma se negaba a cualquier relación, pero un día decidió seguir con su vida y le dio una oportunidad.

Akane por su parte luego de ver que Ranma ya no le seguía el rastro buscándola, pudo establecerse y comenzar una nueva vida, un día, por azares del destino encontró a Ryoga, quien se sentía feliz de volver a verla, ya que sus sentimientos por Ella no habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo, al principio cuando Akane le había contado lo sucedido, Ryoga como buen amigo y aunque le doliera insistió en que todo pudo ser un error, mas Akane en su terquedad se encerró en una burbuja diciendo que era lo que había escuchado y siguió firme con su decisión de no regresar. El chico, sabiendo que no podría hacer más se quedó junto a Ella; un día Akane decidió que si Ranma era feliz con alguien más Ella también debería darse una oportunidad y decidió aceptar la oferta de Ryoga de salir con Él.

Fin flash back

En ese momento, Ranma y Akane se miraron, quedando perdidos el uno en la mirada del otro, descubriendo el verdadero sentir de sus corazones y que intentaban enmascarar en sus falsas sonrisas.

_Pero llegamos tarde  
Te vi y me viste  
Nos reconocimos enseguida  
Pero tarde  
Maldita sea la hora  
Que encontré lo que soñé  
Tarde_

Ranma recordó el tiempo en que la buscó sin encontrarla, las noches y días enteros pensando en Ella y esperándola, no quería darse por vencido, hasta que un día se enteró por su familia que Ella había seguido con su vida y salía con alguien, nunca imagino que ese alguien fuera Ryoga, en su desolación Ranma se había refugiado en la compañía y afecto de Ukyo.

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte  
Tanto inventarte  
Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco  
Sin encontrarte  
Y ahí va uno de tonto  
Por desesperado  
Confundiendo amor con compañía  
Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
Te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón  
Y no tengo nada contra ellos  
La rabia es contra el tiempo  
Por ponerte junto a mi  
Tarde_

Ukyo miraba las emociones que pasaban en la mirada de Ranma, dolor, nostalgia, tristeza, Ryoga también notó lo mismo en Akane, sabían que a pesar de la distancia y los años Ellos estarían unidos en sus corazones, y que nada ni nadie podrían cambiar eso.

Ryoga dejó ir la mano de Akane y la abrazó. Akane al sentir el movimiento de su novio salió de sus pensamientos, Ella era feliz junto a Ryoga, no entendía porque el destino debía cruzar nuevamente su camino con Ranma si ya se había hecho a la idea de que Él formaba parte de su pasado, su único deseo era comenzar una vida junto a alguien que si la amara.

_Ganas de huir  
De no verte ni la sombra  
De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
Que nunca apareciste  
Que nunca has existido_

Entre charlas decidieron ir a una cafetería para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas.

-Y dime Akane ¿A que te dedicas?-

Akane se sentía incomoda por la mirada de Ranma que estaba clavada en Ella, intentó mantener la calma y responder de manera natural - Soy veterinaria y tengo una pequeña clínica cercana a mi departamento que está unas calles mas abajo, si gustas un día puedes visitarme - Dijo la joven sonriendo amigablemente y tomando lápiz y papel para escribir su dirección.

Ranma al ver su sonrisa, no pudo evitar perderse en ella, inconscientemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aquella sonrisa aun lo deslumbraba.

Ryoga notó la reacción de su amigo pero se hizo el desentendido, Ukyo por su parte al notarlo decidió alzar ligeramente la voz para sacarlo de su estado.

- ¡Me encantaría ir a tu departamento¡ Me alegra saber que has progresado en tu vida Akane, Ranma ¿no es maravilloso?- Preguntó Ukyo mientras le daba un suave y simulado codazo al costado a su novio.

Ranma volviendo a la realidad -¡Ah! eeehh... ¡Tienes razón Ukyo! Es bueno saber que has progresado con tu vida Akane- Dijo el chico mientras volvía a sumir su mirada en aquellos ojos cafés que tampoco podían evitar mirarlo.

_Ganas de besarte  
De coincidir contigo  
De acercarme un poco  
Y amarrarte en un abrazo  
De mirarte a los ojos  
Y decirte bienvenida_

_Pero llegamos tarde  
Te vi y me viste  
Nos reconocimos enseguida  
Pero tarde  
Quizás en otras vidas  
Quizás en otras muertes_

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron se olvidaron de todo lo demás, incluyendo sus parejas.

Ryoga y Ukyo los miraron unos momentos sin decir nada, Ranma y Akane estaban tan inmersos en sus miradas que ni cuenta se dieron, hacia mucho tiempo que añoraban la presencia el uno del otro, el primero en reaccionar fue Ryoga quien dio una resignada mirada a Ukyo, quien lo vio de igual forma, al mismo tiempo ambos asintieron con sus cabezas sin decir nada.

Ukyo volteó a Ranma y habló – Ranma, amor, necesito ir al baño, ya regreso-

Ranma al escucharla regresó nuevamente a la realidad, mirándola y asintiendo - Esta bien te espero-

Ukyo lo miro con una mezcla de cariño y melancolía, se acercó a Él lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios - Te quiero Ranma…- Y se levantó de su asiento, dejando caer el papel con la dirección de Akane en su asiento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Akane miró la escena intentando contener su envidia, hubiera deseado tanto ser Ella quien le diera ese beso a Ranma, en eso Ryoga le tomó la barbilla haciéndola voltear hacía Él.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero Akane. Haría cualquier cosa por que fueras feliz…- Dijo Ryoga con nostalgia y sin importarle los presentes. Akane solo pudo sonreír, sabiendo en su interior que le era imposible corresponder con la misma intensidad sus sentimientos. Ryoga acercó sus labios a los de la joven y la besó con ternura.

-Ya regreso Akane, espérame por favor, necesito hacer una llamada en privado- Haciendo una pausa miró a Ranma

-Ranma…-

-¿Si?-

-Cuídala por favor-

Ranma solo asintió no entendiendo la actitud tan extraña de su amigo, mas no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pues su mente estaba solo en Ella, aquella mujer frente a El, aquella que ahora era de otro y a que aun amaba con locura. Se odiaba por no ser Él quien estuviera a su lado.

Después de que Ryoga se fue, el silencio rondó en la mesa, estaban solos, sus miradas se tornaron intensas entre Ellos, mas no decían nada, hasta que Ranma decidió hablar y saber de una vez porque Akane lo dejó sin decir nada hace años.

-Dime ¿por qué? - La chica lo miró confusa, Ranma lo notó y decidió ser mas directo en su pregunta - ¿Porque te fuiste sin decir nada?-

-…- La chica se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada se torno triste al recordar lo sucedido el día de su partida.

-¡Rayos Akane¡No te quedes callada¡No sabes cuanto tiempo te busque sin encontrar rastro de ti! – De repente el alterado rostro de Ranma mostró una triste sonrisa – El día que desapareciste de mi vida me rompiste el corazón Akane ¿Lo sabias?-

Akane al escuchar las palabras de Ranma no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, tampoco pudo controlar las palabras que luchaban por salir de su boca al escuchar la declaración de aquel hombre que un día le negó su amor.

- ¡No mientas Ranma¡Sé que nunca me quisiste¡Yo misma te escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Mousse el día que me fui!– En eso bajó la mirada y decidió calmarse - Por eso decidí irme – dijo, sonriendo sarcásticamente - Dijiste que amabas a alguien más, si me quedaba jamás habrías sido libre del compromiso que tanto negabas. No quise obligarte a estar conmigo aunque te quisiera, quería que fueras feliz con quien habías elegido-

Ranma recordó aquel día y su discusión con Mousse, realizando que todo no había sido mas que un malentendido replicó de inmediato - ¡Te equivocas Akane¡Yo jamás he amado a alguien más que a ti! Ese día que me escuchaste hablar con Mousse no hablaba de ti sino de Shampoo – Akane lo vio sin creer lo que escuchaba – Aunque lo de querer a alguien era verdad- Akane nuevamente se que su corazón de detuvo pero lo que siguió provocó que su latidos regresaran con fuerza

– Realmente amaba y aún amo a alguien- Dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos- Ese alguien siempre has sido Tú Akane…-

Akane sin palabras, había cometido un terrible error, el cual la había alejado del único hombre que había amado en su vida y que aun seguía amando, si tan solo hubiera dejado de lado su terquedad y escuchado a Ryoga cuando le dijo que debía haber malinterpretado todo, las cosas quizás serían diferentes, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-No se que decir Ranma...realmente fui una tonta-

-No Akane. Ambos lo fuimos, nunca te aclaré lo que sentía por ti realmente y cuando lo hice terminé negándolo como un cobarde, perdóname por favor-

Akane dejó ver una triste sonrisa entre lagrimas –No digas eso Ranma, ambos cometimos muchos errores. Además, ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo ¿No crees? Tú estas con Ukyo y Yo con Ryoga, no puedo dejarlo después de los años que se mantuvo a mi lado-

Ranma aunque no quisiera debía afrontar la realidad – Tienes razón, no puedo abandonar a Ukyo tampoco. Pero igual quiero que sepas que aun te amo, y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo-

-…Ranma…- Susurró la joven con gran tristeza en el alma - Yo también te amo y tampoco dejaré de hacerlo nunca-

Y al decir esas palabras se quedaron viendo fijamente imaginando todos los momentos que no vivieron ni vivirían jamás juntos.

_Que ganas de rozarte  
Que ganas de tocarte  
De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso  
De fugarnos para siempre  
Sin daños a terceros..._

En ese momento el celular de Akane sonó, esta reaccionó y contestó la llamada intentando ocultar la tristeza de su voz, al colgar miro a Ranma - Lo siento Ranma pero tengo que irme, hay una emergencia en la clínica, por favor despídeme de Ukyo y avísale a Ryoga cuando regrese por favor-

Ranma quería decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara para siempre con Él, pero sabía que eso era imposible –Ve tranquila, Yo les diré-

Akane tenía miedo a decir adiós, sabía que en el momento en que se despidiera de Él debería dejarlo completamente en su pasado, dando un último vistazo a Ranma juntó sus fuerzas y se despidió dándole una última sonrisa – Adiós Ranma…-

Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, no entendía como podía ser tan cruel la vida, separarlo de la única mujer que amaba por un maldito error, y ahora la perdía por segunda vez al tener que cumplir a sus parejas.

Cuando se disponía a ver porque Ukyo tardaba tanto, se acercó un camarero y le entregó dos notas, una para Él y otra para Akane.

Ranma tomó la suya y la leyó:

_"Ranma lamento despedirme de esta manera, pero sé que en persona me sería imposible hacerlo ya que te amo demasiado, por lo mismo quiero que seas feliz y se que a mi lado nunca lo serás, sé que tu corazón le pertenece a Akane, así que te dejo libre para que realices tu vida a su lado como siempre debió ser._

_Te ama Ukyo. Adiós._

_Pd: No te preocupes por Ryoga ya que el esta de acuerdo con esto. Tampoco te preocupes por nosotros, Ryoga y Yo estaremos juntos para apoyarnos y saldremos adelante, espero algún día nos volvamos a ver."_

Ranma sintió tristeza por su amiga, pero a la vez su corazón volvía a latir con emoción, la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad para estar junto a Akane y no la desaprovecharía por nada, tomó su chaqueta y la nota para Akane y se dispuso a marcharse.

De repente se quedó congelado en la puerta del lugar, realizando algo, como la encontraría sin saber donde vivía ni donde trabajaba, decidido decidió buscarla por todos los edificios de los alrededores hasta encontrarla. Cuando iba a irse para comenzar su búsqueda el mesero del local llegó detrás del para darle un papel que según le dio a entender se le había caído sobre la silla.

Ranma al verlo no pudo ocultar su regocijo, al reconocer el pequeño papel que Akane le diera anteriormente a Ukyo con su dirección, de seguro se le había caído a la joven cuando se había levantado, no lo pensó mas y siguió su camino hacia el departamento de Akane.

A lo lejos dos jóvenes observaban la salida del local donde dejaran a la pareja, de repente el teléfono de Ryoga sonó, al principio se desconcertó al ver que era Akane, quien había salido hace poco tiempo del lugar.

Al escucharla saludarlo como siempre, se dio cuenta de que Ella al parecer no había recibido la nota que le dejara, así que reunió toda su voluntad y decidió dar por terminada la relación de ambos en ese instante, Akane no entendía el porque, Ryoga tampoco le dio los detalles, ya era demasiado doloroso para Él tener que despedirse de la mujer que tanto amaba y diciendo un desolado adiós le colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

Ukyo al ver la tristeza de su amigo lo abrazó fraternalmente, ya no podían hacer nada mas por Ellos, esperaban que todo funcionara entre Ellos, realmente lo merecían.

En eso Ryoga preguntó –Si Akane ya se fue ¿Cómo hará Ranma para encontrarla?-

Ukyo le dio una sonrisa astuta –Pues dejé caer en mi asiento la dirección que Ella me dio. Al parecer Ranma ya la tiene en su manos, mira- Dijo la joven para apuntar en la dirección que Ranma iba.

Ryoga le dio un vistazo y vio la expresión de felicidad que este llevaba, sonriendo resignado miró a Ukyo, quien al verlo también sonrió. Dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus propios destinos.

Akane estaba en su departamento, la llamada había sido una falsa alarma, la cual finalmente terminó agradeciendo, ya que la había sacado de la dolorosa situación, su corazón aun dolía, y las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar, sabia que no se recuperaría fácilmente, y mas ahora que Ryoga había decidido terminar con Ella.

No entendía porque la había dejado, si siempre aseguró quererla, otra vez se quedaba sola, tuvo la tentación de ir en busca de Ranma, pero no sabia como lo encontraría, además no podía hacerle eso a Ukyo, después de todo eran amigas.

Sus lágrimas salieron con mayor fuerza, ya no soportaba la desolación que sentía, era la misma que sintió la vez que pensó que Ranma no la quería. En llanto y desolación se encontraba cuando alguien llamó su puerta.

Ranma corría ansioso por las calles buscando la dirección de Akane, en el camino pasó a una florería y luego con un ramo de rosas en mano siguió con su camino, no conocía bien el sector por lo que no le era fácil dar con ella, hasta que llegó a un edificio.

- Disculpe ¿Este edificio es el 542?-

-Si señor- Respondió el portero del edificio.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradecido, Ranma entró en el lugar impaciente por ver a Akane.

El departamento de Akane estaba en el onceavo piso, al ver que el ascensor recién iba en el segundo piso y hacia arriba, no quiso esperar y subió por las escaleras.

Akane se extrañaba no imaginaba quien pudiera ser, quizás era Ryoga queriendo volver con Ella, aunque su corazón anhelaba que la persona al otro lado de la puerta fuera Ranma, lo cual sabia que era imposible.

Al abrir la puerta un ramo de rosas rojas tapó su visión sin dejarle ver a la persona detrás, hasta que el ramo comenzó a bajar y dejó a la vista un par de ojos azules que la miraban intensamente.

Ranma tenia la respiración agitada, se veía que había corrido bastante, estaba todo despeinado con la trenza casi desecha, pero sus ojos a pesar de todo mostraban felicidad y alivio.

Akane sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no entendía como podía ser posible. Ranma entró al departamento sin decir nada, sin dejar de verla a los ojos perdido en su mirar, tomó las rosas y las dejo sobre una mesa junto a la puerta.

- Akane. Ukyo me dejó, ahora soy libre para estar contigo para siempre- Dijo el joven finalmente dándole una gran sonrisa.

Akane no lograba decir nada, de sus ojos escapaban pequeñas lágrimas, que a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran de felicidad, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, agradeciendo internamente a Dios por darles una nueva oportunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a sus brazos abrazándolo con gran fuerza.

Ranma tampoco se quedó atrás y la abrazó de igual forma, ninguno quería romper el contacto temiendo a que todo no fuera mas que un sueño.

Por primera vez en seis años eran realmente felices, no había caretas ni resignación, solo estaba el amor que después de todo ese tiempo lograba manifestarse fuera de sus corazones.

Separándose ligeramente Ranma tomó la barbilla de la joven con una mano para levantar su rostro y verla cara a cara. Ambos sonreían y se prodigaban sus sentimientos con solo mirarse, lentamente se acercó hacia Ella para posar sus labios sobre los suyos, colocando su otra mano en su cintura para atraerla hacia El.

Akane sentía la calida respiración de Ranma sobre la suya, lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos abandonándose a la calidad sensación de sus labios; el beso era suave y apasionado, expresaba en el demasiadas emociones indescriptibles que se mantuvieron guardadas todos esos años y recién ahora lograban salir.

Cuando el beso finalizó Akane indicó a Ranma la sala de estar, mientras Ella cerraba la puerta tras Ella, para luego seguirle.

De repente este detuvo sus pasos haciendo que esta tropezara con su espalda. Ranma volteó a verla, Akane lo miró confundida.

Tomando la mano de la joven entre las suyas Ranma dijo – Primero quiero decirte como corresponde lo que siento- la chica se sintió emocionada – Akane Tendo te amo y tengo claro que no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado, te necesito, necesito saber que eres solo mía…-

Akane aunque emocionada por sus palabras no entendía hacia donde quería llegar - Yo también te amo Ranma. Pero no entiendo ¿A que quieres llegar?-

-Lo que quiero pedirte Akane es que aceptes casarte conmigo-

Akane no pudo evitar emocionarse y dejó escapar unas lágrimas – ¡Claro que acepto! Pero ¿no será demasiado apresurado?-

Ranma sonrió –Bueno si quieres podemos esperar unos meses a ver que pasa-

Akane sonrió y asintió. Sin esperar más Ranma volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos para besarla, luego se separó nuevamente de Ella pero sin soltarla –Por ahora no tengo el anillo, pero lo conseguiré apenas pueda-

-No te preocupes Ranma, el anillo puede esperar, ahora solo me importa que Tú estas aquí conmigo- Dijo la joven para luego besarlo en los labios.

El chico correspondió la caricia y pronto terminaron sumidos en un mas de pasiones y deseos.

Ranma besaba el cuello de Akane con tal delicadeza que provocaba que esta gimiera su nombre en respuesta, estimulándolo aún mas a conocer cada parte de su ser.

Akane reaccionando a las caricias y a la necesidad de amar a Ranma como nunca había hecho, comenzó a prodigar caricias con sus labios a través del cuello del joven probando así la salinidad de su piel.

Poco a poco las prendas que servían de barreras entre Ellos, terminaron una a una en el suelo, formando finalmente un sendero que finalizaba en la habitación de la joven.

Recostados sobre la cama de Akane, Ranma saboreó cada sector de su cuerpo inclusive las que no eran visibles para nadie, entre jadeos se acariciaban el uno al otro con gran fuego y pasión.

Instintivamente Ranma se acomodó sobre Ella y comenzó a besarla, moviendo sus caderas contra Ella, dejándole notar su necesidad por hacerse uno con Ella. Akane jadeó ante la presión que se acomodaba perfectamente entre sus piernas que poco a poco se iban separando.

Ranma acariciaba los pechos de la joven acunándolos entre sus manos, y una que otra vez jugar entre sus dedos con los brotes formados por la excitación.

Akane disfrutaba de sus atenciones respondiendo con suspiros y jadeos, provocados por el calor que se formaba en su interior, los movimientos constantes de Ranma contra Ella y las caricias que proporcionaba la tenían en un completo éxtasis el cual iba aumentando cada vez mas.

Ranma besaba sus pechos y jugaba con Ellos, besando primero uno y luego el otro mientras una mano atendía el que iba quedando. La sensación de su piel en sus labios era la gloria total para Él, y nada podría compararse jamás con lo que estaba sintiendo.

No soportando mas su necesidad, Ranma dejó su juego de empujar sus caderas contra Ella y la miró a los ojos buscando su consentimiento para lo que deseaba. Akane comprendiendo sus deseos y ansiosa por cumplir también el suyo asintió.

Separando aun más sus piernas Ranma se acomodó entre Ella y comenzó a empujarse contra Ella suavemente, acariciando sus pliegues en el camino, poco a poco fue entrando en Ella, sobrepasando incluso la barrera de su virginidad como si lo hubiera estado esperando a El para romperse.

Entre jadeos comenzaron a moverse armoniosamente como leyeran las mentes el uno del otro entrando poco a poco en un éxtasis glorioso, entre jadeos llamaban sus nombres, mientras se abrazaban estrechamente disfrutando de las sensaciones que poco a poco fueron alcanzando el punto culmine sintiendo en un instante como sin ambos se fusionaran en uno hasta que sus cuerpos se tensaran para luego relajarse agotados. Sin dejar de abrazar a Akane, Ranma se acomodó junto a Ella, quedándose así por unos instantes inhalando su aroma y sintiéndose la persona más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra, Akane tampoco le soltaba disfrutando la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

- Este momento lo atesoraré por siempre- Dijo la joven mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

-Yo también, al igual que los que vendrán- Dijo Ranma con una media sonrisa, la cual Akane acompañó feliz.

De repente Ranma escuchó un pequeño suspiro venir de la joven, notando su cambio de animo pregunto -¿Qué pasa Akane?-

La joven lo vio interrogante -¿Crees que Ryoga y Ukyo estarán bien?-

Ranma se sintió conmovido al ver la preocupación de la joven, en eso recordó que no le había pasado la nota – ¿Hablaste con Ryoga?-

-Si, lo llamé desde la clínica, ahí fue cuando corto con lo nuestro, pero no me dijo porque-

No queriendo que Akane se preocupara de más, Ranma le contó de la nota que Ukyo le dejó, luego fue a buscar entre las ropas en el suelo la nota dirigida a Ella y se la entregó, era bastante similar a la de Ukyo, aunque Akane quedó mas tranquila, no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lagrimas por su amigo, mientras deseaba con todo su corazón que finalmente lograra la felicidad.

Ranma volvió a abrazarla mientras se recostaban sobre la cama, dispuestos a disfrutar cada minuto que fuera posible de aquella felicidad, tanto por Ellos como por sus amigos quienes dejaron todo por darle felicidad a Ellos.

-Te amo Akane…-

-Y Yo a ti Ranma…-

Pasaron los meses y la relación entre Ranma y Akane mejoraba día a día, hasta que un día Akane decidió aceptar la petición de Ranma y se casaron.

En la boda cual no fue la sorpresa para Ellos, al ver llegar a Ukyo y Ryoga abrazados, estaban felices al saber que sus amigos habían encontrado el amor finalmente, aunque llevaban poco juntos se veía que su relación estaba el amor y no solo en la compañía.

Dando las felicitaciones pertinentes ambas parejas disfrutaron del presente y dispuestos a afrontar cualquier adversidad del futuro, pues tenían claro que aunque el destino los separara en algún momentos de sus vidas, finalmente volverían a estar juntos pase lo que pasa, ya que tenían claro que para Ellos jamás seria demasiado "tarde".

Fin

Riosaku

Bueno que dicen? dejen sus reviews para saber ok?


End file.
